Friends
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: They were friends. After everything they'd been through, he chose to be friends. It shouldn't hurt as badly as it does. But any wound hurts more when it wasn't seen coming.


**I won't bother you with Andrew drama. Just needed to make my pain entertaining.**

 **Disclaimer: EWW isn't mine. This story is angstyish. Broken hearted beware.**

* * *

Emma laid on her bed, going over everything she'd been through in the last few days with Jax.

They were friends. _Just_ friends.

After everything they'd been through, he chose friends?!

"I know I shouldn't be upset Andi, but, it's so... dumb." Emma growled, glaring at her ceiling. A month or so ago, after their agreed break (to shut the council up), she and Jax had started acting like... _them_ again.

It was weird, mixed signals. Flirting then pulling back, giving any guy that looked at her a death glare. Everything was still in the air. So, she made a dumb choice, and called him one night to ask what they were. After that he seemed to avoid her for a while, their longest conversation being seven minutes.

Then the day before yesterday came, and she was done with him avoiding this. They were close enough to talk about their feelings. So, the ultimatum came. Tell her what the hell he wanted out of this, or she closes the door on them completely.

It was a hard threat to give. But she did; she wasn't about to prove Andi right that she couldn't do it. Emma had prepared to follow through, she was ready to lose him. But then he chose.

And he chose something that hurts more than she thinks losing him could.

"Em, you should be. You can lie all you want, but let's be real: we both know he was supposed to pick you. After everything, it's shocking that he chose anything else." Andi consoled. She'd been Emma's rock. Took care of her, dragged her to class, and refused to let her carry out the promise to call him last night.

"I know. I just... he put me in the _friend_ zone. I confessed everything, including that I'm in _love_ with him, and he friend-zoned me!" At that point Emma was nearly crying, emotional exhaustion in her voice. Andi sighed, grabbing _Emma's_ favorite red nail polish. Thankfully, she was smart enough to know the difference between Emma's favorite and Jax's favorite that Emma always used.

"He's not worth this, Em. If Birdman can't see how damn lucky he is to have you, that's his problem. Now stop sulking, do your nails, and get some sleep. We need it for tomorrow." Emma laughed, grabbing the polish from her before she rose into a seating position.

"Yes mom." She chuckled. Andi gave her a half hearted glare.

"Those are fighting words!" Emma stuck out her tongue, making Andi give in.

"Thanks, Andi. I can always count on you to give it to me straight." Her best friend nodded, thinking of another way to make Emma laugh.

"Unless you need someone to give it to you gay. Then you have to go to Diego."

"Andi! He's not gay!" Emma laughed, chucking a pillow at her. It was dodged, obviously.

"I know. Just needed to see a smile on your face. Now, time to get ready for tomorrow."

"Ulch. Friday."

"You like school way too much!"

* * *

The next day came, and Emma felt more fragile than ever. This marked day three, and she felt dead inside.

 _Ohhkkay. Just, stay away from him and Gigi at all costs. Heaven knows what will happen if she asks how I'm doing. Don't need a breakdown on her blog._

"Emma, hey wait up!"

She spun around, thankful that it was Daniel on the other end of her gaze. That was something she could handle.

"Hey, Daniel. What's up?" She cleared her throat, silently begging him not to ask. Don't say it, don't say it...

"How are you doing?" And he said it. Emma plastered a smile on her face.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Good. I... can't imagine how you must feel. Look, I know I'm not Andi, but if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm here. To give you the male perspective, if you will. And I have no inclination to tell him anything." Daniel swore. Emma chuckled. He always was nice to her, excluding a few times.

"Thanks Daniel. That... means a lot. I'll think about it."

"Okay. And, for what it's worth: he made a mistake. You're the best thing that'll ever happen to him." Emma nodded, whispering a thanks before she walked away. If she heard another word about him, she'd probably break down.

Emma was staring at the ground, not paying attention to her surroundings. She ran into someone, her history papers flying everywhere. Dammit, more interaction.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She whimpered, bending down for the papers. The person went down with her, and the familiar chuckle sent shivers down her spine.

"It's okay, Em. Besides, wouldn't be the first time we almost trampled each other." Jax cracked. She felt a giggle leave her mouth, though the tension was still in her blood. He was the last person on the planet she wanted to see right now. So, he had to be the one she ran into.

"Well, that wasn't my fault!" She defended playfully, her sentence dying. She couldn't do this. Not yet. Emma quickly searched for a way out of this, defeat hitting when she realized the way to Ms. Radien's was past Jax.

"Uh huh. So, what's up with you? I haven't seen you in a couple days." He handed her the papers, an eyebrow raised. Emma felt her lungs empty, having no prepared answer. And there was no way she was telling him the truth.

"I've been... busy. With, uh stuff."

He nodded. Thankfully, (Emma never thought she'd be thankful for it) Gigi came racing to them, clearly planning an interview.

"This is Miss Information reporting to you live from the halls of Iridium High! And it appears that we have just caught Emma Alonso and Jax Novoa, formerly known as Jemma, canoodling in the halls! Emma, _what_ is going on?"

Emma froze like a deer in headlights. There were goosebumps on her arms, no doubt from that stupid ship name from sophmore year. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she was on camera, and Jax was right next to her.

"Gigi, that's none of your, or the internet's, concern. Nothing is going on. Now, please leave us alone."

Emma was firm. Not cold, but definitely too firm for it to be her normal reaction. Jax would need to ask when Gigi left. Gigi frowned.

"Fine. Don't know who spilled your glitter." She mumbled, storming off. Emma sighed in relief.

"What's wrong with you?" Jax asked, arms crossed. Emma turned to him, a fake confused smile on her face.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"You're rambling." He dead panned. Emma cringed, knowing all too well she's going to have to answer.

"Whatever. It's not your problem."

She tried to walk away, but Jax grabbed her arm. Emma gave him a spooked look, and he explained. "It is my problem. You're my friend, I care about you, Em."

Normally something like that would send shivers down her spine. But now all she heard was that dreaded f-word. Friend.

"Let go of me, Jax. Now." Emma ordered. He shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Something deep inside Emma snapped, giving her the strength to throw her arms up so hard he let go. "You want to know what's wrong? You're what's wrong! I told you everything and you acted like it didn't even matter! That's what's wrong!"

By now she was a few feet away from him, pure anger in her face. Jax frowned, shocked. "Emma, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Nothing! You are not _supposed_ to do anything! You want to do something; back off like you did before! Give me the time and space that it will take to close this stupid wound!"

He looked at her with hurt, finally understanding why she ignored him. He hurt her, and he didn't even see it. He never would've if he hadn't pushed, either. And now the one person he never wanted to see hurt was in pain, and scream crying at him.

"Just... let me go. That was what you wanted." She whispered. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she ran off.

Jax stood there, jaw dropped, trying to process. Emma was pissed, because of him.

Just like that, the regret he had those few days tripled.


End file.
